


It Begins With A Kiss

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey share their first kisses with Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Begins With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written at thirst AM on my mobile.
> 
> This ship is taking me over with its cuteness. I know I tend to focus on the Sith-y aspect of Star Wars, but GOD jedistormpilot is too good to ignore.
> 
> -Miss Pop

It begins with a kiss.  
  
Rey assumes this is how these things normally begin, but she isn't sure. She's never had the chance to kiss anyone before; not like _this_  .  
  
Poe's breath is minty and cool, his tongue lathering her lips before pressing between them. He's _very_ good at this.  
  
Finn is a lot more like her. He has no idea what he's doing, but he's eager to do it. He grasps her shoulders hard, then murmurs a furtive apology as he moves to press his mouth to her's. He doesn't quite get the angle right on his first try, and his lips land on her jaw. He immediately pulls back, eyes wide with nervousness. And there he goes, apologizing again.  
  
A bubble of laughter builds up in Rey, and she pulls him close again. Hands on either side of his face, she presses her lips against his so quickly that their noses mash into each other at the tips.  
  
Poe is grins and dancing eyes as he first pulls Finn towards him (by the lapels of the jacket they've all shared no less, the one that shines in the Force that Rey is only just beginning to understand) and tilts his head just so to lock their mouths together. Finn follows the movement, and he's a soldier; he's _good_ at following orders, if they're ones he agrees with. His dark eyes flutter shut and he makes a small keening sound when Poe mouths their lips open and their tongues meet.  
  
Oh, he is very, _very_ good at this.  
  
Poe then turns to her, and she eagerly brings her mouth to his first, tilting her head like he'd just shown Finn.  
  
The pilot makes a surprised little noise, before wrapping his arms around her tight and lifting her off her feet.  
  
Finn is blinking at them both, and for a man that can't blush he certainly looks about ready to combust.  
  
" _Hells_ , you two..." he gasps, and then his full lips are pursed in shock when he realizes that he's spoken aloud.  
  
Poe and Rey share a look, then turn their eyes toward the former Stormtrooper. Rey can feel a laugh buzzing against her lips, and then she's giggling, too. She and Poe untangle themselves from each other, and move to each side of Finn. They plant a kiss on each cheek, just above the jaw, and now even Finn is laughing, awkwardness forgotten. A snort and flash of white teeth.  
  
It begins with a kiss, and continues with laughter.  
  
Rey hopes, deep inside, that it never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm believer that the jacket part in this Ship of the Traveling Jacket is so full of goodness that if they threw it on Kylo Ren's shoulders, he'd return to the Light.


End file.
